


Nemo titulum istum interpretari scit

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang, Blowjobs, Gabriel Big Bang, Gabriel and Dean are Strippers, Gabriel knows how to work a pole, M/M, Porn, Stripper!AU, Stripping, They work in Crowley's nightclub, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a stripper at one of the hottest nightclubs in the city.  So when he meets Sam, hottest dude of his unknown dreams, he has to take advantage of him.  Over and over again.  Falling for him was never part of the plan...but it happened anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemo titulum istum interpretari scit

**Author's Note:**

> ....yes, there's a joke around the title. Mostly cause I suck at titles. If/When you get it, I'm glad I could make you laugh. ;) (Google Translate is a good way to figure it out.) 
> 
> I cannot thank two people in the world enough for this. The first is my amazing, fantastic and wonderful beta, Britt, who tracked me down on here when I said I needed one and has helped me not only make this fic better for you all to read, she's helped me with so many small issues my writing has. The second person I must thank is the artist I was paired with for this, Sammy. Her art is AMAZING. SHE IS AMAZING. Look at Gabriel on that pole!! LOOK AT GABRIEL IN THOSE PANTIES. *DIES* She cheerleaded me through the writing and editing of this entire fic and I cannot thank her enough for it. 
> 
> Let's talk about that art, shall we? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. 
> 
> Master Art link: http://samaelsammy.tumblr.com/post/82859458331/my-art-for-the-gabriel-big-bang-2014-full
> 
> Also, full credit for this fic idea goes to the AMAZING Drawsshits. :3 Because...damnit. Stripper!Dean is totally a thing. And credit to the title, goes to Whitmerule, for being a sarcastic and brilliant little shit, whom I completely adore.

 

 

Dean stretched on the seat in front of his mirror and sighed.    
  
“Aw, what’s got you looking so blue, Toots?”    
  
“Gabriel, if you call me Toots again I might shoot you,”  Dean said, picking up the small bottle of shimmer and sighing at it.  He hated being a stripper sometimes.  He put it back down.    
  
“All right, sugarplum.  What’s bothering you?”  Gabriel straddled the chair next to Dean and looked up at him.  “Dish.”    
  
Dean stared at the mirror and shook his head.  “I’m getting old.”    
  
Gabriel shrugged.  “You know I’m one of those people that believes you are only as old as you feel.  I wouldn’t worry about it.  You’re still fucking gorgeous, Dean-o.”    
  
Against his will, his lips curled in a smile.  “I mean, college cliche and shit, but I thought I’d be done with this after Sammy got into Stanford.  I can’t do this forever.”    
  
“No one can.  Except maybe me.”  Gabriel winked.  “Anyways,  college cliche or not: who cares?  You’re making fucktons more money than you would be if you had some proper hourly job.  I’ve seen you rake in money on a Friday and Saturday night, so I’m sure you’ve got plenty stashed in a savings account.”

Dean resisted the urge to wince.  He had nothing stashed in a savings account, because every dime he could spare he sent to Sam for living expenses.  “Yeah...well…”

“Start making plans for yourself!”  Gabriel shifted to lean back against the mirror.  “I’ve got plenty of money saved up and I plan on opening a business when I retire.”  

“A business?”  Dean turned and looked at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.  “Whorehouses are illegal in California, Gabriel.”  

Gabriel laughed and shook his head.  “I knew I hung around you for a reason, Winchester.”  He stretched and levelled Dean with a look.  “I’m a trained chef.  Going to open a bakery.  Might not be a ton of traffic around here, but I’ve been doing that sort of business online for years now.”    
  
Dean was stunned.  He knew Gabriel only stripped part-time (unlike him), but he hadn’t realized what he did outside of the club.  His lips curled in a smile.  “That’s awesome, Gabriel.  You know your way around food, I’ll give you that.”    
  
“Thanks, Dean-o.  With any luck, I’ll be able to do that full time and leave this glamorous life behind!”  Gabriel stood up and stretched again, looking at the shimmer Dean had put down.  “Ditch the shimmer.  Oil it up.  I’ll warn the girls.  Do us a favor and use only the pole on the end of the catwalk, all right?”    
  
He nodded and grinned, tugging his jacket and jeans off.  It’d be nice to not fucking sparkle for once.  And it was Friday night, which promised a good sized audience.  “Sounds good, Gabe.  Now fuck off so I can stretch.”    
  
Gabriel laughed and waved Dean off as he headed towards a few of the other dancers.  Tammi and Audrey were both slated to dance both their numbers after Dean’s introduction (since HE got to rock the floor, being the main dish tonight), with Dean dancing once more before Gabriel finished off the show.  Dean was one of the main draws of the club, no matter what they all liked to pretend.  At least on weekends.  Body like that, complete with his routine?  He’d tap that shit.  Hard.  

“Well hello ladies~” Gabriel said, poking his head into their changing room.  

“Gabriel!”  

“Gabriel, get out!”  

He smirked.  “Always good to know I’m loved.”  Gabriel ignored the indignant looks they were both shooting him and smiled.  “You know I’m a look and don’t touch type of guy.  Your virtues are safe.”  

Tammi snorted.  “What virtue?”  

Gabriel laughed and winked at her.  “That’s my girl.”  

“Did you want something, Gabriel?”  Audrey asked, wrapping a robe around herself.  

He turned to look at her.  “You know, for someone who strips off her clothing for money, you are remarkably prude.”  

“And for someone who is supposedly gay, you spend far too much time ‘appreciating’ the female form!” Audrey shot back, tugging the collar of her robe tighter together. 

He laughed again.  He had deserved that one and he knew it.  “What can I say?  You ladies have assets that I am interested in...appreciating.  In a purely aesthetic sense, of course.”  

“Gabriel, if Audrey tries to kill you, I’m not going to stop her.”  Tammi warned, pushing another pin into her hair.  

“Just wanted to let you ladies know that Dean’s gonna use oil tonight instead of shimmer.  I asked him to keep it to the pole on the end so we can still do our standard routines.  Sound good?”  

Audrey huffed.  “Why couldn’t you have told us when you first got here?  For that matter, why did you have to come in here to tell us that?”  

Gabriel shrugged.  “I told you.  I needed some appreciating time.”  

“It’s not a problem, Gabriel.”  Tammi added, shooting a look over to Audrey.  “Crowley know?”  

“Nope, and I’m not telling him.  I do actually have some prep for my own routine that I’m going to need to do.”  Gabriel said.  He had most of it figured out.  He might pull a Dean and just use oil and then use the pole at the end, sweat and oil itself be damned.  It might be a bitch to clean up at the end of the night, but he wasn’t going to decrease his overall take just because Dean wanted to not play Twilight-vampire tonight.  The girls might be able to shift and change their routines so they didn’t need to use all of the poles, but using the one at the end was one of his main show offs.  

“Yes, I’m sure that the Trickster needs to figure out what he’s going to do tonight instead.  Upset that Dean is stealing all of your thunder?”  

“Nope!” Gabriel said, stretching up onto his tiptoes before leaning against the doorframe.  “I can strip circles around that boy and he knows it.  I’m not worried.”  He smirked at Audrey.  “Besides.  That boy wishes he could have my flexibility.”  He gave the girls another wave before he slipped out.  They really did need to finish getting ready and he should not get in the way of that.  

 

 

 

****

 

 **  
**Gabriel spun his chair idly, listening to the strains of Rihanna from the stage.  There was a solid-sized crowd from the cheers Dean was getting.  Excellent.  He’d easily be able to take home a couple hundred tonight.  That’d be perfect. **  
**

Gabriel walked to the side of the room and ran his fingers over the pole he had had put in the corner of his dressing room so he could practice and warm up. Gabriel jumped and straddled the  pole and let it hold his weight for a long moment, before spinning himself easily around.  Being smaller made it easier to spin faster.  He could do tricks that Dean only dreamed of.  Handy, really.

“Gabriel?  Were you intending to inform me that Dean changed his routine for the evening?”  

Gabriel lowered himself back to the floor and turned to look at Crowley, frowning at him.  “Nope.  None of your business as long as he dances.”  

Crowley narrowed his eyes.  “It is my business if his draw decreases.”  

Gabriel raised an eyebrow when the crowd on the floor screamed.  “Sounds like that won’t be a problem.  What were you referring to, again?”  

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again, Gabriel.  We wouldn’t want something to happen to your precious brother, now would you?”  

He scowled and glared at Crowley.  “You and Cas broke up.  You stay away from him.”  

Crowley gave a small shrug.  “I cannot make any promises, Gabriel.  He does come here to pick you up every evening you work.”  

Damnit.  Gabriel shrugged, pretending that it did not matter in the slightest to him.  “All right, Crowley, I’ll play your game.  I’ll make sure to let you know if anyone changes their routines.”  

“Thank you, Gabriel.  I’ll keep an eye on Castiel.  As always.”  

He clenched his hands into fists.  Three months.  Three months and he’d have enough to give Crowley the finger and the ass-kicking that fucker deserved after dropping Cas like he had.  He couldn’t wait.  Crowley deserved far worse, but that’d be enough to satisfy.  At least for now.  

Gabriel chuckled as he heard the crowd cheer louder as Rihanna finally faded away.  Dean had certainly worked them up properly.  Excellent.  More money for the rest of them.  Especially while Dean did the circuit of the club.  He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  He had to finish his stretches.  

 

 

 

 

 

 **  
**Almost a half hour later, he opened his eyes as someone knocked on his dressing room door and then opened the door.  How rude.  He could have been naked.  Probably should have been just to fuck with the person. **  
**

“Do you even HAVE balls?  Christ, Gabriel, that position isn’t natural for men.”

Gabriel tilted his head back to look at Dean and grinned.  “Miracle of yoga, Dean-o.  I can have balls and flexibility.  I don’t have the “Miracle Hip-Sway” that you do.”  

Dean glared at Gabriel.  “That is not a thing.  Stop fucking trying to make it a thing.”  

Gabriel laughed.  “Get used to it.  It’s practically fucking trademarked at this point.”  

“There’s nothing special about my hips,”  Dean grumbled.  

“Have you seen yourself dance?”  Gabriel shifted and let his legs fall back into a more natural ‘v’ shape.  “I mean that seriously.  Have you seen yourself dance?  When you just get lost in the music and try to seduce the audience?  You’re fucking hot.  I told you, I’d tap your ass in a heartbeat.”  

“I’m not gay, Gabriel.”  

“And I am.  So?”  Gabriel shot back, grinning at Dean.  “One of these days you’ll take me up on the offer.  One of these days.”  

Dean shook his head.  “We’d kill each other within two days, or if we magically manage to survive that, you’re not my type.”

“You just told me you don’t like guys.  How can you have a type?  And besides.  I promise, with my flexibility and your body, I’d make those two days worth it.”  He waggled his eyebrows at Dean.  

He barked out another laugh.  “Gabriel…”  

“All right, all right.  I’ll stop propositioning you.  What brought you in here anyways?”  Gabriel reached forward, feeling the muscles of his back complain before they allowed the full motion.  

Dean took a deep breath and told himself that it would not be a good idea to kill Gabriel.  In fact, that would be very much discouraged.  He should avoid it.  "My brother is coming to pick me up tonight.  Do me a favor and watch for someone who is as awkward and out of place as possible?"  

Gabriel laughed.  "Dean, if he's built anything like you the last thing that he needs is someone like me watching out for him."  

"I'm more worried about Crowley trying to recruit him."  

His eyebrows shot into his hair.  Apparently Dean's little brother was hot.  He'd have to find this out for himself.  "All right, I'll keep an eye out for him.  What's he look like?"

"He'll be the tallest guy in the room, wearing some stuffy suit."  

Gabriel nodded and finished his stretching, standing again.  "You got it, toots, I'll keep my eye out for this Sasquatch brother of yours."  

"Gabriel..."  Dean growled.  

He laughed and shook his head.  "I don't know what you want from me, Dean, I can't resist when you growl like that."  

"Just watch for him during your routine.  And I heard that you're going to oil up as well?  I bet that Crowley chewed your ass out about switching your routine."  

"You have no idea."  Gabriel grumbled, tossing his hair out of his face.  "All right, beat it, I have to finish getting ready and I don't want you here while I am doing it.  How's the crowd tonight, by the way?"

Dean thought about it for a moment.  "It's much better than you would think by the size of it.  Don't worry, the second they get a look at you they are are going to completely lose their shit.  I'm actually kinda mad I won't be out there to see it happen."  

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  “You got them that worked up?”  

Dean smirked.  “You’ve said it yourself, Gabriel.”  Dean leaned closer and whispered in his ear, just to see him shiver.  “You can strip circles around me, so go out there and prove it.”  

He blinked and took the chance to stare shamelessly at Dean’s ass as he sashayed away.  Fucking.  Hell.  

 

 

 

****

 

 

 **  
**So far Gabriel had not seen hide nor hair of this supposed 'younger brother' that Dean mentioned was going to be visiting the club.  He would have noticed, he was certain.  Especially if he was taller than Dean.  And if there was one thing Gabriel liked?  It was taller men.  He had certain weaknesses, what could he say? **  
**

He worked his way through his routine and he saw what Dean meant about certain men making sure that it was a good night for them all.  It certainly wasn't a Bachelorette party, they both made bank on those, but damn, the two men on the end were throwing around money he didn't see too often.  What was he supposed to do?  Gabriel smirked and gave a slow roll of his hips as he jumped onto the last pole again, giving a quick spin before he flexed and let himself dangle inches above the stage.

Yeah, that always succeeded in getting their attention.  He smirked and winked at the crowd, gyrating in time to the music.  Dean might like Rihanna, but Adam Lambert certainly had his moments.  Especially like this.  He wiggled out of his shorts only moments later, leaving him in his favorite gold thong which didn't hide much of anything (which was the entire point, of course), and then caught sight of a tall drink of water.  

Well hell-O there.  He smirked and danced towards the edge of the stage.  He was clearly just getting off work and damn he had hair that would be so excellent for pulling into position.  He danced towards the man and grinned when it looked like he didn't even notice.  He did like his men oblivious.  Tall and big all over.  Perfect.  

By the time wide hazel eyes swung to him, Gabriel was damn near in the kid's face.  But it was still perfect and what else was he supposed to do?  He certainly looked all sweet and innocent and virginal.  Exactly his type.  He licked his lips and reached out to trail his fingertips down office guy's tie.  

A thrill shot through him as those hazel eyes went dark and he was stared at.  Oh YES.  He'd like to take this one to go please.  And thank you.  Gabriel let his fingers trail to the bottom of the tie and he pulled office guy closer, holding onto the pole as he leaned off the stage.  "See something that you like there?"  

Certainly looked like he did.  Especially if those wide eyes were any indication.  “Good.  I see something I like, too.”  He trailed his fingers back up over that tie and then pulled away.  Gabriel  winked at the guy and sashayed away to the other end of the stage.  He did need to collect on his song, and he knew exactly what eyes on his ass felt like and this guy, this guy was blatantly staring.  Hm.  Maybe he should find a way to take him home tonight.  Put those big hands of his to use.  

His song was winding down and Gabriel considered the pole in front of office guy for a moment.  That would work.  Taking a moment to pose, he took two running steps and leapt at the pole, spinning around it, allowing his momentum to carry him around several more rotations than normal.  He did a slow split and smirked when he heard a groan from the crowd.  He rolled his shoulders and slid down the pole slowly, controlling the slide with his ankles before sliding into a slow split right in front of his catch for the night.  It was important to show off all of his assets, and his flexibility definitely counted.  

The last notes of the song faded and Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at office guy.  Oh yes.  Red, flushed and sporting a VERY impressive problem.  He’d have to offer to help with that if office guy was still there when he made his rounds.  He sauntered off the stage, an extra little shimmy in his walk.  If it was because he could still feel office guy’s eyes on his ass?  Well, that was his own little secret.  

Gabriel made sure to stop by Dean’s room to harass him before he went out to do his circuit.  “Hey, your description was vague as shit.  Saw a couple of tall dudes, but none of them looked out of place.”  No, and office guy had looked very comfortable with his oogling.  

Dean shook his head.  “He’s probably hiding in a corner somewhere.”  

Gabriel snorted.  “I have a hard time believe that your brother would be cowering in a strip club.”  

Dean scowled.  “What is that supposed to mean?”  He said.  

“Dean, I know you.  You’re not exactly...PG rated.”  Gabriel shot back.  

In an instant Dean’s scowl disappeared and he laughed.  “Yeah, you got that fucking right.  I suppose that’s true.”  

“Right.”  Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “Go hunt down your brother and get out of here before Crowley finds him.  I’ve got to do my last circuit.”  And damn if he wasn’t fucking giddy about it.  

“Well, you’re in a good mood.  What, was someone throwing Ben’s at you?”  

“Nope!  But I think I might be taking home a ten tonight.  Got him all nice and worked up too.”  Gabriel winked at the gag Dean gave.  “Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it, Dean-O!”  

“Don’t need to try it.”  Dean waved Gabriel off.  “Well, get out there and...do, whatever it is that you do that has men drooling all over you.”  

“You’re just jealous~” Gabriel sang as he left Dean’s dressing room and made his way over to his own.  

After a quick costume change (heels were great for the stage, but he preferred boots for walking the floor so he could stomp on toes when necessary), he made his way back along the floor, looking for that bright white shirt and garish blue and pink tie combination.  

Two circuits of the room later, Gabriel told himself not to be upset and that he was being completely ridiculous.  Who cared if the hottest guy that he had seen in weeks had left without saying a word?  Certainly not him.  Nope.  

…...Damnit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel allowed himself to take a deep breath and stretch properly.  The last thing he needed was to pull something during one of his routines.  Then Crowley would really kill him and he didn't need that kind of pressure.  Not to mention, Cas was here tonight, which just left him on edge.  No doubt Crowley was hanging all over him and there was not a single thing he could do to prevent it at the moment.  Which was nothing but frustrating.  

And of course, hot office guy had never shown up again.  Like he should have been surprised by that.  He knew better.  He really did.  Gabriel sighed and flopped back onto his Yoga mat and took a slow breath in before letting it out.  Of course, types like that probably were terrified of his come on.  Gabriel snorted.  Kid probably wasn't even out, and standing in a club with a giant boner (a damn impressive one from what he’d seen when he peeked) when you didn't want anyone to know you were gay was probably horrifying.  

Ah well.  This was why the phrase “plenty of fish in the sea” existed.  Now he just had to find one that would satisfy him for the evening.  Gabriel licked his lips and spread his legs slowly.  Stretching.  He needed to be stretching.  Dean wasn't here tonight, so it was just him and the ladies entertaining the club.  And both of them were already out doing their circuits.  

Gabriel glanced up at the clock.  Right.  Fifteen minutes to get himself up to snuff.  He shifted positions again and stretched out his leg and back.  He was getting old.  Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but stripping was exhausting.  Even doing only three nights a week.  He had no idea how Dean managed five nights a week and could also work two other jobs.  

It was all for his little brother, the genius, supposedly.  Gabriel didn't buy it.  You didn't put in that much work for your family.  Something else was going on there.  Dean looked too tired and too worn out for it to be just that.  And apparently his subtle hinting about Dean getting out of the business wasn't doing him any good.  

"Gabriel!"  

Gabriel looked up at Crowley in the doorway and raised an eyebrow.  "Yes, boss?  How may I service you this evening?"  

Crowley sneered down at him.  "You failed to mention that your brother would be here."  

"That may have been intentional."  Gabriel shot back, standing slowly and stretching his back again.  He was glad for his heels.  If nothing else, it let him stand at Crowley's height and glare at him in the eyes.  "You and Cas are no longer an item and I know that he very much wishes you would keep this in mind."  

"He doesn't know what he's missing."

Gabriel glared.  "I believe that he very much does, Crowley.  Now leave him alone and I'll go out there and shake my tail feather for you."  

"You had best remember who is paying you, Gabriel."  Crowley snarled.  

"Believe me.  I do.  Every single night."  Gabriel slid past Crowley and into the hallway.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be on stage."  

Gabriel kept his head high as he felt Crowley staring a hole into his back.  Damnit.  He’d have to tell Cas to start staying away again.  There was no way that he could be hanging around here with Crowley being a creeper like usual.  Gabriel sighed.  Ah well.  He’d have to do that after his shift tonight.  

He stepped up behind the curtain and took a deep breath, then another.  He couldn’t be frustrated while he was dancing.  That would only lead to him getting hurt, and that wasn’t something that he could afford at the moment.  Gabriel rolled his shoulders and flexed before signaling the music to start.  

Gabriel took a breath as the music began and focused his gaze on the crowd as he strutted his way to the poles at the end of the stage.  He'd give them a show they wouldn't forget and Crowley could go stuff it.  He'd make so much money that there would be no way that Crowley could say a thing to him.  

He grabbed the pole on the end, dead-lifted himself sideways, and kicked his legs out, hearing the catcalls start.  Gabriel’s lips stretched in a wide smirk and he peeled himself out of his jeans, bending low to give the crowd a proper look at how fabulous his ass looked in these shorts.  

He dropped into a split and heard another loud whistle sound.  He rolled along the floor and came face-to-face with office guy.  His hazel eyes were already dark and pinned to him.  Gabriel let a smirk curl his lips.  Oh YES.  Exactly what he needed to take his mind off of Crowley.  Perfect.  

"Well, well."  He licked his lips and crawled across the stage, every movement exaggerated as he made his way towards office guy.  Gabriel made sure to throw in every move he knew that emphasized just how flexible he was.  Fuck yes.  Dude hadn't looked away from him yet.  Perfect.  Gabriel grabbed the pole and hefted himself up, spinning around it slowly in time with the music, holding on with his legs as he bent backwards to stare at office guy.

No tie today.  Pity.  He would have liked a leash to pull on.  But, on the bright side, he was only in a button-up and slacks.  And from what he could see of that body, he was in for one hell of a night.  He couldn't wait.  Gabriel licked his lips again and spun away from office guy.  No need to let him have all of the fun.  Better to make him work for it, especially since he had the feeling that office guy wasn't going to cough up any dough for his attention.  Which made him an even better choice for the night.  

Good thing Dean wasn't here tonight.  He did not want any competition for this guy.  And by the looks of things, he was very much about the dudes and not the ladies.  Gabriel looked over his shoulder and let his eyes trail down to below the belt.  He waggled his eyebrows at the bulge he could see there.  He'd be tasting that before the end of the night.  

It had been a long time since his last routine had passed so fast.  Gabriel gave one last spin on the pole and licked his lips as the crowd cheered.  He fell down into a split and waved at the crowd, winking at them all.  "Make sure to buy me some drinks.  I'll be out soon."  He gave another wave before standing.  He saw Crowley standing in the wings of the stage, probably ready to chew him out.  

"Actually!  Change of plans."  Gabriel slid off the stage and smirked at the stunned faces of the crowd as he walked through them towards office guy.  His ass was pinched more than once, but it would be worth it for the horror on Crowley's face later.  He stopped in front of office guy and raised an eyebrow.  There was a very adorable flush on his face that he was not sure he would be able to resist.  

"How about it, hot stuff?  Can I drag you back to my dressing room to have my wicked way with you?"  He stepped closer and licked his lips again.  "I promise that I'm even better on my knees."  

Sam stared at the stripper in front of him.  He wanted to say no.  He should say no, but fuck it, this was the hottest guy that he had ever seen.  He cleared his throat and nodded, not wanting to risk talking just yet.  

"Excellent!"  Gabriel crowed, his smirk growing even wider as he stared at the office guy.  "Have a name?  Even if you already know, mine's Gabriel.  Just so you know what name you’ll be screaming shortly.”

Sam laughed.  "You are a cocky little shit if you think I'm going to be that easy."  Sam leaned down and into Gabriel's face, licking his lips, watching those golden eyes widen.  "How about you see if you can back up that bragging and then we'll talk about name screaming."  He tilted his head to the side to whisper in Gabriel's ear.  "But the name's Sam.  Just Sam."  

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and reached out to snag his fingers in "Just Sam's" belt and tugged him back towards the dressing rooms.  Holy fuck this kid was going to be the death of him.  Nevermind that he'd gone from zero to fuck-me-now-you-sarcastic-god in the space of a few seconds and that wasn't something that happened at his age.  "Let's go."  He growled, pulling Sam backstage and into his dressing room.  He barely got the door to the room shut before he dropped to his knees.  "Tell me that you've got condoms, kid, because I want my mouth on you and I want it now."  

Holy fuck.  Sam sucked in a breath and fumbled to get his wallet out of his back pocket.  He pulled out the condom he kept stashed there for hot-as-fuck stripper emergencies and passed it to Gabriel.  Sam stared down at Gabriel.  

"Having second thoughts there, kid?"  Gabriel asked, looking back up into those hazel eyes.  "I rather like you so turned on you can't see straight.  It's a damn good look on you."  Gabriel spared a moment to undo those slacks and then yank down the boxer briefs that were already sporting a small wet spot.  Fuck, and he wouldn't get to taste him this time around.  

"I'm not a kid."  Sam snarled, reaching down to tangle his fingers into that long golden hair and yank.  "You were bragging about how good you were on your knees, now go ahead and prove it."  

Gabriel laughed and ripped open the condom, rolling it on to Sam's beautiful dick.  "Anyone ever tell you you've got a gorgeous cock, Sam?"  

Sam looked down at Gabriel, confused as fuck as to what that was supposed to mean.  "No?"  

"Well, they were lying to you.  I am sad to say that, because frankly, you are fucking gorgeous and a cock this nice should be sucked every single day of your life."  Gabriel nipped at the soft skin below Sam's belly button and watched him arch with a smirk.  

Sam's head fell back against the door and he groaned, cupping Gabriel's head, pulling him closer.  "Last girlfriend was too afraid of choking."  

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  "Amateurs.  You need someone with experience.  Especially to handle equipment as fabulous as yours."  He looked up at Sam and licked his lips.  "Anything you don't want me to do, better tell me now, because I'm not stopping once I start."  

Sam sucked in another breath, his mind racing over a hundred different things.  "Don't bite?"  

Gabriel laughed and pressed his face to the kid's hipbone.  "Sam, I want to know what kind of blowjobs you have been getting if you think I need to be told that that is one of your dislikes."  

He ignored how good it sounded to have the stripper say his name and focused in on him again.  "Then no.  Just go ahead and get started, will you?"  

Gabriel hummed and wrapped his hand around Sam’s dick, giving him a slow stroke and appreciating the arch that got him.  Much better.  “Just sit back and enjoy.”  Before Sam could offer up any more stupid protests, Gabriel slipped the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucked hard.  That got him another loud groan that he decided he liked.  Kid wasn’t quiet.  Perfect.  

Gabriel dropped both of his hands to Sam’s hips to keep him from bucking, in case he got any ideas.  Pulling back to lick his way down to the base, he savored the loud groan that got him and held Sam back against the door.  “All right, let’s see if I remember how to do this.”  

Sam was about to ask what, exactly, that meant when Gabriel’s mouth slid down and over him, and kept going until he’d swallowed him completely.  “F-fuck!!”  He swore, trying to keep his hips pressed back against the door to make sure that he didn’t choke Gabriel.  Fuck, as if Gabriel couldn’t have gotten hotter, there he had to go and prove him wrong.  Little shit.  

Gabriel smirked and pulled off slowly, sucking hard as he did.  He made sure to emphasize the pop noise as he moved away from Sam, raising an eyebrow.  "Still in doubt of my skills?"  

"Don't you dare stop,"  Sam growled, tangling his fingers in Gabriel's hair again and yanking him closer.  

"Why, Sammy?  You want to fuck my mouth?  Make me take it?  Shut me up because I'm too much of a smartass for you?"  Gabriel smirked when Sam suddenly flushed, his cheeks stained bright red.  Well, that was a non-verbal yes if he'd ever had one.  He gave Sam a slow stroke and stared up at him.  "Well?"  

Sam cleared his throat, which was suddenly dry as hell.  Shit.  Gabriel was offering, even though he faced potentially choking.  "Just go back to what you were doing.  I'm not going to risk hurting you."  

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  "You don't really get how this works, do you?  Let me enlighten you.  I have no gag reflex."  He winked.  "One too many times swallowing bananas in practice when I was younger."  He licked his lips.  "And Sam, don't get me wrong, you're big, but not the biggest I've had.  You can fuck my mouth if you want to."  

Sam bit down on his lip, torn between wanting it so badly he thought that he was going to come right then and there, and his common sense that told him he could hurt Gabriel.  "Figure out a way to tell me you want me to stop."  

Gabriel smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously.  "I'll bite."  

Sam laughed, even though that was honest to god the last thing that he should be laughing over.  "For fuck's sake, Gabriel."  

"Well, it shows you that I'm serious, so what else was I supposed to do?"  He teased, smirking up at Sam.  "Now, do you believe me, or do I need to mock you some more so you’ll make me take it?"  He licked his lips.  

"You that eager to have my cock down your throat?"  Sam growled, pulling Gabriel's face closer.  Those lips dropped into a perfect 'O' and fuck if he didn't look hungry for it.  "Of course you are.  You said it yourself, damn gorgeous equipment, right?"  

Gabriel barked out a laugh and stared up at Sam.  "Kid, we have got to work on your dirty talk.  Just fuck my mouth and we'll discuss the rest later, okay?"  That should get him exactly where he wanted him.  He smirked as Sam finally let him have it, slamming his cock good and deep.  He sealed his lips around the base and sucked hard, shifting so he could stare up at Sam.  Sometimes it was ridiculously fucking hot to have that image of your dick disappearing into someone's mouth.  

"Fuck!"  Sam swore, holding Gabriel's head in place as he pulled out and pushed back in again.  "Determined to be a little shit, aren't you, you fucker."  He glared down at Gabriel and took a deep breath, trying to make sure that they could take advantage of this the way that he needed to.

Gabriel dropped his hands to Sam's hips and squeezed, forcing him forward and off the wall.  He glared right back up at Sam and swallowed him down to the root again, sucking hard.  He was rewarded with a loud moan and a shiver that worked it's way through that entire body.  A body he hadn't even bothered to strip after dragging his ass into the room.  Ah well.  That could wait for next time.  He held himself still as Sam finally started to move on his own, his hips making insistent little circles.

"Fucking dick, so determined to make me fuck your mouth.  You want it that badly?"  Sam let his head fall back.  He was going to lose it far too quickly he if kept staring down at Gabriel like that.  That was the last thing he needed.  To embarrass himself like that.  "Fuck, Gabriel."  He closed his eyes and let his hips move harder.  

He could tell that Sam was still holding himself back, probably one too many bad experiences in the past with girlfriends.  Gabriel slowly trailed his hands up Sam's thighs and tugged his jeans and briefs the rest of the way down.  He slowly stroked at the soft skin on the inside of those muscled thighs (holy hell, the kid could probably give someone the fuck of their life with muscles like that) and scratched gently, just enough to add some sensation.  

Sam gasped and shuddered, his movements becoming frantic and jerky.  He spread his legs wider, and damnit, Gabriel had to suck him harder, trying to get him to lose control.  He pulled Gabriel into his next thrust and was surprised by the loud moan that escaped around his cock.  He stared down at Gabriel.  "So you do like that, huh?"  He licked his lips.  "All right then."  

Gabriel shuddered as he finally started to lose it, thrusting frantically into his mouth as his orgasm got closer.  He pulled back to lick at just the tip of Sam's dick, watching him damn near whimper at the loss of what he needed, his hips still moving.  "Don't worry.  I'll let you fuck into my throat nice and deep."  Gabriel lowered his mouth and bit down on the inside of Sam's thigh and sucked hard, smirking when a purple mark formed right away.  "Just wanted to leave you something to remember me by.  I work Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, by the way."  

He didn't give Sam a chance to answer, just sank back down on that gorgeous cock and went to town, sucking him down as quickly as he could.  The kid was damn gorgeous and he wanted, needed more from him.  He needed the fucking this kid could give.  In fact, he bet that it would be easy for Sam to pick him up and fuck him against the wall, hard.  He shuddered at the idea and sucked harder, his nails scraping over the bite mark that he had just left.  

Sam muffled his shout with the back of his hand as he came, burying himself all the way into that fucking teasing mouth, feeling Gabriel's throat flex around him.  Fucking hell.  He sank back down against the wall and watched the stripper slowly pull away from him and stand up to stretch.  His eyes dropped to the erection that was peeking out of the gold shorts he was wearing.  "Want me to return the favor?"  

"Nah.  The first time you suck my cock, we're going to do it without rubber between us."  Gabriel smirked and licked his lips, knowing just how obscene they looked, probably red and swollen.  "I wouldn't say no to your hands, though."  

Sam smirked.  "Big hands, right?"  

"I'm more of a fan of the big dick, but since the big hands appear to go along with said dick, they'll do for now."  Gabriel shimmied out of his shorts and let them fall to the floor.  He struck a pose, glad that he had kept the heels on.  They did display his ass to the best possible advantage.  He winked at Sam.  "How do you want me?"  

Sam took in the sight of Gabriel, all golden, shimmery skin on display, just for him.  Reaching out to grab Gabriel by the waist, he leaned in for another kiss, claiming those lips that were red and spit-slick.  He wrapped a hand around Gabriel's dick and started to stroke him, hard and fast.  He was wet enough that he didn't bother to grab the sachet of lube out of his pocket.  "All wet for me?"  

Gabriel laughed and bucked into those hands.  "Dirty talk, kid.  It is not your forte.  Try again."  He reached up and clung to Sam's shoulders, rocking frantically into his hand.  "Or rather, don't, and just put those hands of yours to use."  

He was pretty sure that he should be offended.  He'd never had complaints about his dirty talking before.  Sam shook his head and traced his thumb across the tip of Gabriel's dick, watching him buck in his arms.  "Fine, then you talk.  Tell me what you want."  

Gabriel moaned and pressed his face against the kid's chest.  Fuck.  This kid was going to be the death of him.  "You, obviously."  

Sam stopped stroking Gabriel and growled.  "Come on.  Give me a proper answer.  You don't want to hear me talk?  Then you'd damn well better fill the silence."  

Gabriel shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to figure out exactly what he could say in a situation like this.  "Next time, you're going to pin me to the wall and fuck me through it.  I bet, with those arms and legs of yours, you could give someone the fucking of their life."  He sucked in another breath as Sam started to stroke him again, this time hard and fast, clearly intent on getting him off.  "You ever fucked a guy, Sam?  A guy who can take whatever you can dish out?"  

"Fuck."  Sam swore, staring down at Gabriel.  His cock was already starting to take interest in a second round and he had just come his brains out.  "No, never."  

"Well, let me tell you.  It's a religious experience.  When you fuck me, I can guarantee you'll never go back to chicks again."  Gabriel tried to sound cocky and confident, but he was pretty certain that he just came off as desperate for more.  "Fuck,"  he whined, his hips rocking into every motion of Sam's hand.  "Damnit, so close."  

"You'll have to prove that to me."  Sam growled in Gabriel's ear.  "Cause I don't believe it for a second."  

Gabriel laughed and then arched with a whine as Sam's other hand reached down to play with his balls.  "Fuck!"  He held on tighter to Sam's shoulders, certain that he was going to leave bruises.  "Believe what you want, but shit, right there, fuck."  

Sam smirked, keeping up the brutal pace of his stroking until Gabriel's entire back arched and he came, coating his stomach with come.  Sam pulled his hand away and looked around, spying tissues on the dresser.  He grabbed them, disposed of the condom, and managed to wipe most of the mess off his fingers.  What the fuck did he think that he was doing, fooling around with Gabriel?  He shook his head.  

Gabriel tugged his pants up and over his dick, raising an eyebrow at Sam again.  "Can you have whatever personal crisis you are about to have somewhere that isn't my dressing room?"  He tugged Sam away from the door and left it open for him.  "Shall I see you on Tuesday?"  

"No."  Sam shook his head again.  He wouldn't be back.  He'd gotten this out of his system.  He had.  There was no need to come back.  

Gabriel watched Sam go and chuckled.  "See you Tuesday, Sam!" He called, just as the taller man disappeared around the corner towards the exit.  He couldn't fucking wait.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel smirked when he walked out for his first dance of the night and saw Sam standing by the bar, staring a hole in him.  He made sure to pull all of his best moves and add a few flourishes that would certainly not have been there had the office worker not been standing in the corner.  Not to mention, Dean was off tonight (apparently he had to work another shift at one of his other jobs), so it was just him here for the ladies and men who were so inclined.  He had a civic duty to flirt with them all.  

If it also made Sam ragingly jealous and got him pinned to the wall and fucked senseless, well he was clearly just brilliant at planning then.  Gabriel swung himself around the pole once more before shimming his shorts a little lower, teasing the guy in the front row.  Sam looked tense, and was almost where he wanted him.

Gabriel finished his routine and sauntered off the stage, debating for a minute if he wanted to change for the circuit on the floor.  Crowley would applaud his decision to wear less rather than cover up.  Of course he would.  Bastard.  

The boots and the shorts.  Instead of heels.  It'd work.  And he'd be able to tease Sam properly.  Maybe find someone else to flirt with and show Sam that he could have anyone he wanted and he should feel damn lucky he was the one that Gabriel wanted to bring back to his dressing room and climb like a tree.  

Sam had moved when he got back out to the floor.  It took him a minute to locate him, at one of the tables near the side of the stage.  Gabriel licked his lips and smirked, walking towards him.  He saw Sam sit up, leaning closer.  He changed direction at the last possible second and sauntered towards the other customers who were waiting beside the stage and offered them some drinks from the bar.  

He could feel the glare aimed at his shoulders and swayed his hips in his best imitation of Dean as he walked towards the bar.  Matt was there, raised eyebrow in wait when he passed over the order.  

"Who are you trying to impress?  You don't break out the hooker boots for anyone."  

Gabriel laughed.  "Only you call them hooker boots, Matt."  

"Is it that guy who is looking like he wants to take you over his knee?  Because you're winding him up pretty well if that's the case."  

Gabriel tried to remember what Sam was wearing and dismissed it.  "Long floppy hair and a body to die for?"  

Matt glanced back at Gabriel and then to the guy who was glaring at Gabriel.  "Yup.  Looks about right."  

"Yup. He's my dinner tonight.  But he held back on me last time.  I want to make sure that he doesn't this time around."  Gabriel pushed his hair back off his face and took the drinks, sauntering back across the club.  

"You be careful!"  Matt called, watching Gabriel go.  He frowned at the big dude.  He recognized him from somewhere.  Hell, that look he was giving Gabriel looked familiar.  He shook his head and turned back to the next patron next to him, asking what he could grab for them.  

Gabriel served the drinks and blew a kiss when a $10 bill was tucked into his boots.  They did come in handy and wouldn't itch nearly as much as having the money pressed into his shorts.  He was about to turn to Sam when a large form loomed up next to him.  

"Teasing me?"  

Gabriel smirked and turned to Sam, his face the expression of innocence.  "Me?  Tease you?  Never!  Why on earth would I want to tease you?"  

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.  "So, you aren't teasing me?  Guess I'll go ahead and leave."  

He hadn't expected that Sam would actually try and leave.  Gabriel reached out to grab his arm.  "How about a lapdance?"   

His eyes widened and he stared at the stripper.  Fuck if his dick was not immediately interested in THOSE types of proceedings.  "A private one?"  

Gabriel glanced around the club, looking for Crowley and was pleased when he didn't see him lurking anywhere, thank god.  He thought about it and reached out to twist his hand in Sam's tie.  "I can certainly oblige if you want a private one."  He pulled Sam closer and licked his lips.  "Keep in mind.  I'd better get what I want in return."  

"And what is that?"  Sam shot back, glaring at Gabriel.  

"Pick me up, pin me to the wall, and fuck me.  I know you've got the muscles for it.  So show them off to me."  Gabriel tugged Sam close enough to kiss him quickly.  "Please."  

Just as he had been about to snap back at Gabriel for being a demanding fucker, he had to go and say please.  Sam huffed and felt a smile start against his will.  "Lead the way then.  Preferably not by the leash."  

Gabriel laughed and let his hand unwind from the tie.  "Not a problem.  It might look like I was picking favorites if I did.  Wouldn't want to do that.  Bad for business after all."  He stood and stretched.  "Come with me, Sam."  

Sam would not shiver at the way Gabriel said his name.  He would not do that.  There was no point in doing that.  But fuck.  It sounded like it rolled off his tongue and that Gabriel was trying to caress his name.  

Gabriel led the way to one of the private rooms and locked the door behind him.  "Normally I'd give you a lecture about the whole hands off thing, but I think we both know we're going to forgo that option and that I am hoping to get you riled up enough to fuck me into the damn wall.  Any questions?"  

Sam loosened his tie a little further and left his jacket on a hook on the back of the door.  "None so far.  I'm assuming you have lube?"  

"And I'm assuming you have condoms."  Gabriel shot back, sauntering over to the entertainment center.  "Anything in particular you want me to drive you crazy to?"  

"Anything that isn't Rihanna."  

Gabriel blinked for a moment at the odd request before he switched it to one of his favorite tracks.  "Okay, I can oblige that, no problem.  Any reason for the Rihanna hate?"  

Sam narrowed his eyes at Gabriel.  "Did I say I hated her?  I thought you could just find a better song to tease me to, that's all."  

He didn't buy that excuse for a single second, but there was nothing he could do about it.  Strange, though.  "All right, fair enough."  A low heavy bass beat started to fill the room and Gabriel stalked towards where Sam was sitting in the chair.  "Keep your hands on the handrests for now."  

"How much do you normally charge for a lapdance?"  Sam blurted the question out and cursed himself for it.  Now he sounded like an idiot, which was exactly what he wanted in this kind of scenario.  Brilliant.  

Gabriel laughed.  "If you must know, I don't normally do lap dances.  That's something that belongs to the girls.  But, I have my moments, and hey, if someone wants to pay me exorbitant amounts of money for me to dance in their lap, I'm not going to say no.  I do strip for money."  He straddled Sam's lap and gave a slow rock forward, tossing his head back.  

"Why stripping?"  Sam asked.  His eyes were glued to the skin at the base of Gabriel's throat.  He wanted to leave a mark there, but damnit, that wasn't possible, was it?  Everyone would see.  The mark that Gabriel had left on his thigh throbbed.  

"Damn good money."  Gabriel shrugged and draped his arms over Sam's shoulders, then gave a slow rock forward, grinding against Sam, pleased when that finally managed to coax a groan out of him.  "There's the reaction I wanted."  

"I can touch you?"  Sam asked, his fingers flexing on the arms of the chair.  He had no idea how someone could control themselves with Gabriel this close, all smooth skin and sweet scent that was almost like honey.  There was a hint of something sharper, something that he was certain was all Gabriel.  

"Kid, I'd be damn disappointed if you didn't."  Gabriel purred, leaning forward to trail his lips along Sam's cheek.  "There's a reason you aren't paying, remember?"  He nearly jumped when both of Sam's hands landed on his ass and pulled him closer to grind them together again.  Gabriel laughed.  "Handsy, aren't you?"  

"I didn't get a chance last time."  And fuck, if the ass in these shorts wasn't as close to perfect as you could get.  

Gabriel gave a low groan and rocked his hips forward, grinding down against the erection he could already feel forming in Sam's slacks.  "You know, Sam, I'm having a hard time believing that you don't do this often."

Sam shrugged and leaned closer to lick at Gabriel's neck, kissing up to his ear.  "Most guys don't look like you."  

"Is that a compliment?"  Gabriel teased.  

Sam pulled back just enough to look at Gabriel, staring into those golden eyes for a long, long time.  "Yes,"  he hissed, yanking Gabriel into another kiss, this one hard and hot as their hips rocked together.  

A small thrill shot through him at those words.  Gabriel knew damn well that he wasn't anything special.  Not compared to the body that he could feel beneath these clothes.  It was mind-boggling that Sam thought he was something special.  That was certainly the last thing he was.  Special didn't even begin to come into it.  

"Well, as glad as I am to hear that you think I am your vision of manly perfection, do you want me to continue the dance, or do you want me to stay right here?"  Gabriel asked.  He gasped and arched as Sam's fingers dug in tighter, pulling him flush against that hard body.  

"Stay,”  Sam growled, lowering his lips to Gabriel's neck.  The urge to leave a mark was damn near overwhelming.  He licked at the skin there.  He rocked his hips forward, matching Gabriel's rhythm as their cocks slid together, their bodies moving to the beat of the music.  

His breath left in a whoosh and Gabriel tightened his arms around Sam's shoulders with a whine.  He rocked forward faster, licking his lips as he tried to increase the pace, but Sam was having none of that.  "You wanna stay just like this?"  

"Well,"  Sam panted, letting his fingers trail lower on Gabriel's shorts to just behind his balls, pressing at the soft skin there, watching as the stripper almost lost it in his lap, thrusting much more frantically now,  "I'd like for there to be less clothing, but I think you, here in my lap?  Is exactly what I do want."  

Gabriel choked down another groan as Sam's fingers (fucking long fingers) pressed against his perineum again and rocked more insistently against the erection he could feel in Sam's pants.  "Then you'd better get your fucking pants unbuckled, because hell if I am coming in my pants like a teenager."  

Sam laughed.  "My hands seem to be a little busy.  I suggest you hurry up and get me out of these pants if that is what you want."  He spread his legs apart a little, also spreading Gabriel's at the same time, giving him better access to continue teasing the other man.  

"Sam,"  Gabriel moaned, both of his fingers diving into Sam's long hair before he pulled their lips together in a heated kiss.  Holy fuck this kid was going to be the death of him.

A hard shiver went up his spine.  Gabriel moaning his name sounded better than he had thought.  He needed to hear it a few dozen more times to be certain though.  Sam nearly growled when Gabriel's hands left his hair until they started fumbling with his belt.  Ah, right.  He'd ordered Gabriel to strip him.  

Sam had to be wearing the most complicated pants known to man.  Gabriel was certain that he was much better at removing pants than this.  This was ridiculous.  What on earth was wrong with him?  "Fuck, I want to taste you again."  He licked his lips as he peeled the boxer briefs away from Sam's erection at last, shoving them down his hips.  

Sam tightened his fingers on Gabriel's ass.  "You're not going anywhere.  You're staying right there, right where I want you."  

Gabriel whined and fumbled with his own shorts before he managed to push them down enough so he could grind forward, rubbing their erections together.  "Fuck, YES,"  he swore, repeating the slow grind, getting used to the friction.  It'd be enough to get them both off, if they kept up like this.

Sam groaned and let his head fall back, flexing his fingers on Gabriel's ass, pulling him closer.  He leaned forward and licked at the sweat trailing down that neck.  Every single piece of Gabriel seemed to be designed to drive him wild and there was only so much he could take.  

Gabriel could not believe that he was going to lose it just like this, though the tightening of Sam's fingers on his ass again gave him another idea.  He leaned forward so he could whisper in Sam's ear.  "Hey."  He gave another slow rock of his hips to the music, licking his lips when the taller man moaned.  "Get that big hand of yours and put it use.  Get us both off, won't you?"  

Sam chuckled and reluctantly removed both of his hands, watching as Gabriel made a little room for him.  In the dark room, his eyes seemed to glow.  "What happened to getting off to my lapdance?"  

"Aw, Sammich.  All my best tricks are done on my knees, but you should know that already.  You put those long fingers of yours to use and I'll see what I can do after we're done here,"  Gabriel panted, rocking his hips forward again.  He looked up at Sam and smirked.  Kid was too damn tall.  

Gabriel was certainly one of a kind.  Even for a stripper.  "I'd much rather have you on your hands and knees."  

Gabriel moaned again and resisted the urge to take charge here.  He wanted Sam's hand and he wanted it now.  "Get your hand on me before I do something drastic."  

Sam licked his palm slowly, knowing that Gabriel was watching every single second of it.  It made it even better.  He slid two of his fingers between his lips and sucked nice and hard, pleased at the loud groan that got him.  Always gratifying to know he could tease just as well.  

"Sam."  Gabriel tangled his fingers in that long hair, rocking his hips up frantically.  "Sam."  It wouldn't take Sam long to get the two of them off, at least he hoped not, because damnit, he could not remember the last time he had been this turned on.  

"Well, since you asked so nicely."  Sam wrapped his hand around both of their dicks and gave a firm stroke, staring at Gabriel as he arched.  "You going to lose it like a teenager here?"  

"Fuck off."  Gabriel panted, dropping his forehead to Sam's shoulder.  "You're not appreciating the level of hot I've currently got between my legs."  He rocked his hips up and into that big hand that had calluses everywhere that made it even more perfect.  

Sam looked down at himself and then back up at Gabriel, raising an eyebrow.  "Flatterer."  

"Trust me, kiddo,"  Gabriel panted, pulling Sam close until they were breathing into each other's mouths,  "I'm really, really not."  He yanked Sam into a hard kiss, moaning into his mouth as he nibbled and sucked at those lips.  "I am nothing if not completely honest,"  Gabriel added, rocking up into Sam's hand as he groaned.  

Sam shook his head.  Gabriel was impossible.  "Stop exaggerating.  I’m already here, you’re on top of me.  No more need for flattery, right?"  

Gabriel pulled Sam into another kiss, licking deeper into Sam's mouth before he pulled back.  "You hit all my kinks, kiddo."  A low whine left him as Sam's thumb rubbed across the tip of his cock, his hips jolting into the touch.  "Fuck if I even know what to do with myself right now."  

Sam stared at Gabriel, watching him move on his lap, his hips pumping forward into every stroke of his hand.  "Talk to me."  

"W-what?"  Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at Sam.  Hazel eyes were blown wide and dark.  "Talk to you?  And tell you what?"  

"What..."  Sam sucked in a breath and groaned.  Fuck, he was not going to last much longer like this.  Gabriel was too much.  "What you'd do to me.  Tell me."  

Gabriel chuckled and let his head fall back, giving a pleased grunt when Sam's lips immediately latched on to his neck, his hand flying over their cocks.  "Fan of dirty talk, are you?  Why am I not surprised?"  He licked his lips.  "All right, Sam.  Let's see what I can do for you."  

Sam shuddered.  It was going to take a long time before he got over the way Gabriel said his name, almost like he was purring it.  Wasn't fair.  Too hot for his own damn good.  "Hit me with your best shot."  

Gabriel slapped Sam lightly upside the head.  "Leave the lyric-quoting to the professionals, please."  He leaned in closer and bit down on Sam's earlobe, breathing hotly into his ear.  That got him a full-body shiver.  Perfect.  "I've already told you how much I want you to pin me to a wall and fuck me, but I think I've under-estimated your strength, haven't I?"  

He licked his lips as Sam gave a keening whine.  Well, that was the best idea he'd had so far.  "I bet that you could just pick me up and fuck me in mid-air, couldn't you?  My legs around your waist, you lifting me up and pulling me down, getting so deep you feel like you're a part of me."  Another loud moan and Sam's rhythm started to falter.  

Gabriel struggled to think.  Neither of them were going to last much longer like this.  And fuck if he didn't  want everything that he was rambling about.  Right this fucking second.  "You've seen me dance, but do you know I'm flexible enough to suck my own dick?  Now imagine how you could bend me in half while you fucked into me.  Splay me open as you fucked me, hard and vicious."  He pulled on Sam's hair.  

"I bet you've had to hold yourself back with some lovers in the past.  All those muscles, all that strength, too easy to hurt, isn't it?"  Gabriel swallowed as Sam moaned again, his chest heaving.  "I bet that the idea of not having to hold back, of someone who wants that strength, is begging for it, is the hottest thing ever for you, isn't it?  Do you want that from me, Sam?"  

He punctuated the last statement with a bite to Sam's ear and bent lower to keep talking when Sam suddenly stiffened and came, exploding all over their stomachs.  Gabriel pulled back to stare at Sam in surprise, his eyes wide.  Holy fuck.  “Sam?”  

Sam groaned and threw an arm over his face so he wouldn’t have to look at Gabriel.  Fuck.  That was embarrassing.  He’d lost it over a little dirty talking.  

Gabriel climbed off of Sam’s lap and walked to where the stereo was, switching the music off and gathering some tissues.  He walked back over to Sam and held them out.  They were yanked away from him in a heartbeat and with an uncomfortable wiggle, Gabriel got his shorts back over his raging erection.  The other room might be free.  He could pop in there and finish himself off.  “Take all the time you need-”

“Gabriel.”  

He shivered and felt his cock leak even more precome into his shorts.  Gabriel turned back around to Sam and raised an eyebrow at him.  “Yeah, kiddo?”  

Sam cleared his throat and finished wiping himself clean.  “Come here.”  He waited until the other man had walked back in front of him before he yanked Gabriel back into his lap, ignoring the loud yelp.  A moment later, he had those shorts yanked down and around Gabriel’s thighs.  “It’d be rude of me not to return the favor.”  

“Sam, you don’t-”

“Oh, but I do.”  Sam purred, licking his lips as he looked up at Gabriel.  “I’m not about to leave you hanging.”

Gabriel snorted.  “We /really/ need to work on your dirty talking, kid.”  

Sam wrapped a hand around Gabriel and started stroking him, hard and fast.  He growled.  “And one of these days, I’m going to make you come just by talking to you, and then you are going to regret ever making fun of my dirty talking.”  

Gabriel bit down on his lip to keep from whining.  “I’ll hold you to that.  You already owe me a wall-fucking.”  

Sam cleared his throat and watched as Gabriel squirmed in his lap.  “I think I owe you a lot of things.  Fucking you against the wall, picking you up and fucking you, which, good call.  I can, and have done that before.  Bet you wouldn’t say it hurts though, would you?”  

“Fuck.”  Gabriel cursed under his breath and rocked into Sam’s hand.  He braced himself on the arms of the chair and gave himself more leverage, flexing a little as he pushed into Sam’s hand.  “Your shirt is going to get more messy in a second.”  He panted, groaning as Sam gave him a slow squeeze.  

“Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Gabriel?  Get me all dirty?”  Sam purred, pressing his thumb just under the head of Gabriel’s cock, watching him arch and cry out.  “You’re even more beautiful like this.  All pale skin, straining, desperate for more, for a touch.  Cock hard and leaking for me.”  

“Congratulations,”  Gabriel panted,  “You’ve now progressed your dirty talking to really bad porn level.”  His thighs were starting to tremble and fuck if that big hand of Sam’s didn’t have him closer than he wanted to admit.  “Your hands are as ridiculous as the rest of you.  Fuck they’re perfect.”  

“You said you worked Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, right?”  Sam said, his other hand tracing slow circles on Gabriel’s inner thigh, working his way back.  

Gabriel stared at Sam in confusion.  “Yeah?”  

“Then how about Thursday?”  Sam added a twist to his next upward stroke and watched as Gabriel muffled a shout against his hand.  “You, me, and the wall of your dressing room?”  

Gabriel nodded, his hips moving frantically into Sam’s hand.  He was so close, so fucking close.  “Sam, please.  Fuck, so close.”

“It’s a date.”  Sam purred, reaching back with his free hand to press a finger against Gabriel’s perineum.  He watched him shout, his back bowing as he came.  

Gabriel collapsed in a heap against Sam’s chest, trying to catch his breath.  “Holy shit, kid.”  

Sam smiled and leaned closer to kiss the top of Gabriel’s head. “No more mocking my dirty talk?”  

“Mmmm.  I don’t know.  I might need more examples.”  Gabriel said.  He couldn’t help the smile that rose when Sam started laughing, really laughing under him.  His heart did a painful flip in his chest.  Oh, this kid was dangerous.  

 

 

 

****  


 

 

 

 

 **  
**Gabriel caught sight of Sam heading for his now-regular table off to the side of the stage and wiggled his hips as he left the stage.  Two weeks into their...whatever, he was in serious trouble.  This should have burnt out by now, but every time they saw each other, it was fucking impossible to keep their hands off each other. **  
**

Even now, as he went backstage, he knew he was going to end up dragging Sam back here to have his wicked way with the taller man.  Again.  Maybe twice.  Gabriel changed into his new boots and laced them up, running his fingers over the black leather.  Sam would like these.  Maybe even fuck him while he was wearing them.  A delighted shiver ran up his spine.

“Gabriel.”  

A different kind of shiver went down his spine and Gabriel resisted the urge to make a face.  There were enough mirrors in the room that Crowley would see.  “Yes?”  

“Make sure you work a full circuit on the floor tonight.  Wouldn’t want it to appear you were favoring someone.”  Crowley said.  

Gabriel turned to face Crowley and scowled.  “Thin crowd out there.  Won’t take me long.”  

Crowley hummed and examined his nails.  “I suppose.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  “Anything else, Crowley?”  

“Oh no.  Just a standard reminder not to bring clients back into the dressing room.  I’m sure that you didn’t need that.”  

He gave Crowley a bland look.  “Of course not.”  

Crowley huffed.  “Be careful, Gabriel.”  He finished examining his nails and looked at Gabriel again.  “Will Castiel be coming by?”  

“No.  He has been busy.”  

“Pity.”  Crowley hummed.  “Perhaps I shall visit him.”  

Gabriel tensed and then shrugged.  “Like I said.  He’s been busy.”  Two more months and he’d be able to quit.  

“One would think that you do not want me visiting Castiel, Gabriel.”

Gabriel turned back around, strode over to the bureau, and picked up his eyeliner.  “Cas is an adult.  He can decide for himself whether or not he wants to see you.  I’m just saying he’s busy.”  

“Ah.  Of course.”  

“Anything else, Crowley?”  Gabriel leaned into the mirror and started to trace his eye.  

“No, no, continue on, Gabriel.  I will see you on the floor shortly.”  

Gabriel waited until he was positive Crowley was gone before sighing and pushing his fingers through his hair.  It was one thing to pull a client back here one time, but he was starting to make a consistent habit of it with Sam.  He needed to stop.  

 

 

 

 

 

 **  
  
**“Well, you took your sweet time getting over here.  Trying to tease me?”  Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel and finished sipping his beer. **  
**

Gabriel picked up Sam’s empty bottle and put it on the tray he was carrying and shot Sam a smile.  His eyes dropped to Sam’s shirt that was already unbuttoned, some of that delicious collar bone exposed and tie gone.  “Nah.”

Sam blinked in surprise at the cold answer.  “Well that’s new.  Since when aren’t you trying to tease me?  Thought you liked it when you got me worked up enough to fuck you into the wall.”  

Gabriel had to bite down a grin.  “I do, don’t get me wrong.”  

Sam stood up and walked closer to Gabriel, eyeing him up and down slowly.  “I like those boots.  Are they new?”  

Gabriel shivered, trying not to groan.  “Maybe.”  

“Want me to fuck you while you wear them?”  

Fuck Crowley.  Fuck his rules.  Gabriel looked up at Sam and smirked.  “You bet I do.”  He stepped closer and licked his lips.  “Get into my dressing room.”  

“You got it.”  Sam winked at Gabriel and sauntered off.  

Gabriel watched him go and swallowed hard.  He was in trouble.  Big.  Big trouble.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **  
**Gabriel didn’t see Sam on Thursday, but he shrugged it off.  Sam being here every night wasn’t realistic and he should know better than to expect that.  At least Dean was here to help distract Crowley. **  
**

As things were winding down, Gabriel stopped by Dean’s room.  “Hey, you want to grab a beer before we get out of here?”

“What, your latest fuck-of-the-week isn’t here?”  Dean raised an eyebrow.  

Gabriel shrugged.  “Even he deserves a night off.”  

Dean snorted and shook his head.  “Man-whore.”  

“I’m waiting for you, dearest, what can I say?  I need you to see the light and see that we belong together.”  Gabriel gave a dramatic sigh.  

“Ha!”

“So is that a yes to the beers?”  Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean.  

“Sure, I’ll grab a beer.  Waiting on my brother to come give me a ride, so might as well.”  Dean grabbed a spare towel and scrubbed at his face.  “I’ll meet you out at the bar in five.”  

“Sounds good!”  Gabriel gave a wave and left Dean to finish cleaning off.  The club was much quieter now, things winding down.  However, the sight of one very, very tall office worker lounging at the bar immediately caught his attention.  He grinned.  Apparently he did have plans for the evening.  Excellent.  

“I didn’t expect to see you tonight, Sam.”  Gabriel slid into the seat next to him and gestured to Matt, hoping he got the hand-signal for ‘I need a beer and need it now please’.  “You’re late.”  He waggled his eyebrows.  

Sam looked up in surprise at Gabriel and flushed, looking over his shoulder.  “Hadn’t planned on stopping by originally.  Had to stay late at work.”  

Gabriel saluted Matt with the beer he was handed and took a sip.  “You should yell at your boss about that.  Wouldn’t want him to start exhausting you.”  

Sam laughed.  “I kinda signed up for it when I became a lawyer.  Long days come with the job.”  

Gabriel fumbled his beer and barely managed to catch it before it hit the bar.  He looked over Sam again, this time taking note of the quality of suit that the Sasquatch was wearing.  Huh.  He’d never noticed.  He was usually too busy trying to get the suit off of Sam.  “What I said still stands.  If you’re worn out, who is going to fuck me into the wall regularly?”  He winked.  

“I’m sure you’d find someone.”  Sam teased, sipping his own drink.  

“Nope!  Pretty certain you’ve ruined me for everyone else.”   Gabriel glanced down at the light green collared shirt and purple patterned tie.  “Either that or I’ve been blinded by your lack of fashion sense!”  

“Hey, don’t knock the purple and green combo.  It looked good on Bruce Banner!”  

Gabriel blinked for a moment before he burst out laughing.  He rocked back on the stool and put his beer down on the bar.  “You going to hulk out on me, then?  Pin me somewhere and-”

“Gabriel, stop flirting with my little brother, it’s creepy!”  Dean said, sauntering up to the bar and sitting on the other side of Sam.  “Besides, he’s not gay, so go hit on Matt.”  

He snapped his mouth shut before he said something stupid and looked from Sam to Dean quickly.  Little brother?  Sam looked pale as a ghost as he slammed the rest of his drink back.  Oh fuck.  Oh FUCK.  Sam was supposed to have been the uncomfortable tall guy he should have been looking for the other night.  Fuck.  Dean was going to murder him.  Castrate and then murder him.  

“Uh, Sam-”

“Gabriel,”  Dean growled, taking a beer from Matt and giving him a grin.  “Seriously, you can proposition me all you want, but just because your new fuck buddy isn’t here, doesn’t mean you can start hitting on my brother.”  

Gabriel reached out to grab his beer and took a long sip of it.  His eyes darted to Sam again.  Sam wasn’t looking at him, only staring into his glass, his cheeks colored red.  “Right, right.”  He nodded and tilted his beer towards Dean.  “Little brothers are off limits and straight.”  Gabriel watched Sam’s ears start to turn red.  Straight his ass.

“Got it.”  Right.  Dean was delusional.  The non-stop fucking he and Sam had been doing for the past two weeks spoke very loudly to that delusion.  Gabriel finished off his beer and pushed it to the side, eyeing Sam.  “So, you’re the little brother Dean brags about all the time.”  

Sam bit down on his lip and glanced at his brother.  “Yeah.”  

Dean was going to murder him if he ever found out.  Hell, he might murder the both of them, just on principle of it.  “So what is it that you do, oh little brother of Dean’s?”  Gabriel asked, leaning an elbow on the counter.

“It’s Sam.”  

“Right, Sammykins.”  Gabriel smirked as he watched Sam’s hand tighten around his glass.  “So what is it that you do that Dean works so hard to help support you with?”  

“Gabriel.”  Dean glared at the other stripper.  “Stop it.  He’s uncomfortable enough.”  

“Oh I don’t know.  I’m one for always pushing boundaries.”  The way Sam choked on his next break of air was deliciously rewarding.

Dean glared at Gabriel.  “Cut it out, Gabriel, or I’ll put my fist in your face.”  

“Relax, Dean-o.  Just teasing.  It’s what big brothers do.  I would know.”  He smiled and saw Dean relax a fraction.  Sam was still as tense as a board.  Gabriel reached out to pat him on the arm and watched him freeze.  “Hey, relax, kiddo.  I like ‘em willing.”  

“Speaking of willing.”  Dean took another sip of his beer.  “Where’s this latest conquest of yours?  Do I get to meet him at any point?  You’ve certainly made it a point to be noisy when you drag him into your room.”  

Gabriel avoided looking at Sam and met Dean’s eyes again.  “He probably just had to stay late at work.  It happens.”  

Dean snorted.  “Time to move on, then?  I would have thought you’d be more loyal than that.  Here you are, one night without him and you’re hitting on one of the straightest guys here?”  

Gabriel choked on his next breath of air and couldn’t help smirking when Sam glared at him.  Straightest guy here.  Ha!  “Stop implying that I’m not loyal!”  

“You’re the one hitting on Sam after this guy ditched you.  You’ve been gushing over him for a week.  It’s kinda disgusting.”  Dean said.  He raised an eyebrow at Gabriel and sipped his beer.  “Couldn’t wait until your next shift?”  

“Your brother is just as tempting as you are Dean, what can I say.  Maybe even more so.”  Gabriel gave a shrug.  “I like ‘em tall and broad.  I’m pint-size, as you point out often.  Being manhandled comes as part of the package.”  

Sam choked on his second rum and coke and glared at Gabriel again.  “Pity that your fuck-of-the-week isn’t here, then.  I’m sure you can find someone else.”  

Gabriel smirked.  He knew Sam wouldn’t be able to stay quiet for long.  “I don’t particularly want anyone else.  He’s ruining me.”  

“What’s so special about this guy anyways, Gabe?  I’ve never known you to be so stuck on one guy.”  Dean took another sip of his beer.  

“He gives as good as he gets.  Doesn’t back down.  Also, I mentioned the manhandling?”  Gabriel nodded at Sam.  “He’s built like you, kid.  Brick shithouse.  Can even hold me midair and fuck me.”  He watched the shiver go up Sam’s spine.  Straight as a fucking bendy straw.  

“Spare us the gory details!”  Dean said.  He finished his beer and pushed it aside.  “Come on, Sam, let’s get out of here.”  

“Sure.”  Sam slid out of his chair and looked at Gabriel again, his lips quirking up in a smirk.  “Nice meeting you.”  

Gabriel licked his lips, and watched Sam’s eyes darken in response.  “Hope to see you again soon, Sam.  We can always use more proper eye candy around here.”  When Sam didn’t respond, only turned around and started to leave with Dean, Gabriel took the opportunity to shamelessly oogle that ass.  

He was so fucking screwed.  

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel didn’t expect to see Sam again.  Not after that fiasco.  Saturday went by without any obvious hitches.  A few smarmy remarks from Crowley, a few teasing remarks about losing his latest conquest from Dean.  He sighed and pushed his fingers into his hair.  He’d barely made half his usual tips.  Crowley was going to kill him.  

“Gabriel?”  

His head shot up.  “Cas?  What are you doing here?”  

Castiel tilted his head to the side and smiled at his brother.  “You were not yourself tonight.  Is something wrong?”  

“No, I’m fine.  Has Crowley seen you?”  Gabriel looked around and prayed that he wasn’t here.  The last thing he needed to see was Crowley perving over his little brother.  

“Gabriel.  I shall be fine.  What is wrong?”  

Gabriel looked at Cas and sighed.  “I’m fine.  Just want to be out of here already.”  

“I am certain that a month will not make a difference in your plans.  You could quit tonight if you wished to,”  Cas offered, giving a shrug.  

That meant he would never see Sam again.  No matter how much Crowley pissed him off, or how angry he made him, it wasn’t worth never seeing Sam again.  At least, not for another six weeks.  “Nah, I’ll stick through it.”  

Castiel tilted his head again.  “Who is he?”  

“What?”  

“Who is he?  The one that broke your heart.”  Castiel stepped closer and pressed his hand to Gabriel’s shoulder.  “Do I need to-”

Gabriel shook his head and tried to laugh.  “Cas, I’m not in love with anyone and no one broke my heart.  I was fooling around with a guy and he decided not to come by anymore.  I’m surprised it lasted as long as it did.  I’m fine.”  

Castiel stared at Gabriel, frowning.  “You are not yourself.  Are you certain he was-”

“Cas, he was fooling around with a stripper.”  Gabriel gave a wry grin.  “Not exactly someone you take home to Mom and Dad.”  

“As you so often remind me, Gabriel, you are not defined by your job.  You chose to do this, because it is a very profitable profession.  Someone would be proud to take you home.”

But not someone like Sam.  Not someone who had his entire life ahead of him and didn’t need a retired stripper weighing him down.  Gabriel grinned at Cas.  “Pretty sure I just had a rough night.  It happens, even to someone as fantastic as me.”  

Castiel gave Gabriel a doubtful look.  “If you are certain.”  

Gabriel nodded.  “Yep.  Come on, let’s get you out of here before Crowley notices.”  He ruffled Cas’ hair and grinned at the scowl.  “Dean has already left for the evening anyways.  Nothing for you to stare at.”  

“I do not wish to stare at Dean.”  

“I don’t believe you,”  Gabriel said, bumping Cas’ hips with his.  “You’re just as mesmerized by his hips as the rest of us.”  

Castiel shook his head.  “You have been very clear in explaining Dean’s preferences, Gabriel.  I wish for nothing more than to admire his abilities.”  

Gabriel huffed out a laugh.  “You want to do a hell of a lot more than admire, Cas.”  

“Perhaps.  But it does not matter,”  Castiel said.  “Shall we leave?”  

“Sure.”  Gabriel shrugged on his green jacket and buttoned it up.  He wasn’t in love.  Lust?  Hell yeah.  But not anything else.  Nope.  Not him.  

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

When Tuesday came around again, Gabriel told himself that Sam would not show up, that there was no reason for him to, without Dean here to pick up.  When he went out for his second routine, he nearly tripped and fell on his face when he saw Sam sitting front and center by the end of the stage.  

What the hell was Sam doing here?  Why was he here now?  Gabriel avoided him as best as he could, focusing on the other patrons flocking to the stage.  He could feel Sam staring at him, and more than once he fumbled before barely catching himself.  Damnit, he wasn’t some hormonal teenager with his first crush.  He needed to get over this and move on.  

As he made his way off stage, Gabriel fought down the urge to wiggle his hips and tease Sam.  He glanced back over his shoulder at the crowd before he stepped off.  Sam’s chair was empty.  His chest felt tight.  Of course Sam had left.  He’d ignored him entirely.  Gabriel sighed and headed towards his dressing room.  

It didn’t matter.  It didn’t matter one bit and he needed to get over himself and get ready to head back out onto the floor and rake in some more money.  Gabriel took a deep breath and picked up a spare towel, wiping his face.  

“So, are you just going to ignore me now?”  

Gabriel spun around at the sound of Sam’s voice.  He crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat.  “Why not?  Apparently, you’re the straightest guy to ever walk in here, at least according to your brother.  Nevermind that you’d been fucking one of the strippers that is definitely NOT a girl.”  

Sam flinched.  “I deserve that.  Look, Gabriel, I’m sorry, but my brother doesn’t know that I-”

“That what?  You slum around with guys in your spare time before returning home to the wife?  Are you married, Sam?”  Gabriel growled.  

“You think I could come here and fuck you like that and then go home to a wife?”  Sam snarled, reaching out to grab Gabriel by the hips before pinning him to the wall.  “I am single, I have not had a girlfriend OR boyfriend for months, my brother does not know I am bi and god damnit, Gabriel, you are the hottest guy I have ever fucking seen!”  

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?”  Gabriel demanded, pushing against Sam’s hold.  

Sam pulled back just enough to glare at Gabriel.  “You dragged me back to your dressing room the first time we met!”  

“You came willingly!  Pun fucking intended!”  Gabriel spat back.  

“You wanted it, too!”  Sam leaned closer, until their noses were almost brushing.  “Don’t try to tell me otherwise.”  

“Says the guy who damn near came in his pants from a little lapdance!”  Gabriel glowered at Sam as he leaned closer.  

“Shut up,”  Sam growled.  He dove in and slammed their lips together, sucking and biting as he pressed Gabriel tight against the wall.

Gabriel reached up and pulled Sam’s hair, yanking him away from the kiss to pant, “Make me!”  

“With pleasure.”  Sam grabbed Gabriel by the hips and yanked him up until his legs locked around his waist.  He pushed his hand down Gabriel’s shorts, wrapping a hand around his dick.  Sam gave a slow squeeze and watched as Gabriel arched.  He smirked and began to stroke, just how he had discovered the stripper liked it, hard and fast.  “What are you always saying about my hands?”  

“Big hands, big feet, bigger dick!”  Gabriel panted, managing to chuckle.  “Which has proven very correct!”  

Sam snorted and swiped his thumb across the tip, staring as Gabriel gave another loud groan and let his head fall back.  “Jesus, Gabriel.”  He leaned down and bit down at the base of Gabriel’s throat.  He shouldn’t leave a mark.  He knew better. 

Gabriel whined and tried to get enough purchase on the ground to thrust into Sam’s hand, but Sam’s free hand was still keeping him supported by just the small of his back.  “Fuck, Sam.  Please.  Stop fucking teasing.”  

“Would you be mad if I marked you up?  Sent you out there with hickies and bites?”  Sam growled, looking at Gabriel, stilling his hand and smirking as the blonde whined.  “Come on, Gabriel.  You hate my dirty talking, so you’d better start.”  

“You’ve gotten better,”  Gabriel panted, grabbing onto Sam’s shoulders as he tried to thrust into that big hand.  “But, fuck, I don’t care what you do, what do you think the makeup is fucking for?  Just touch me!”  He snarled, flexing his thighs again, trying to get Sam to move.  

Sam paused, pulling back enough to stare at Gabriel, his eyes dark.  “You don’t care if I mark you up?”  

“Not if you actually manage to get me off in the next few minutes!”  Gabriel snarled, yanking Sam into another kiss, sucking hard on his lower lip.  “Right now, I’m seriously doubting that.”  

He could have shot back a response, but in this case he would much rather show Gabriel than try to tell him.  Sam gave Gabriel’s dick a few hard tugs, then bent down to suck at the base of his neck.  He teased his teeth over the spot before biting down hard enough to make Gabriel shout.  

“Fuck, kid, I said get me off, not take a chunk out of me!”  Gabriel said, reaching up to grab at Sam’s hair, trying to pull him away.  

Sam smirked against Gabriel’s skin and pulled back to admire the bruise that was already starting to blossom.  “Perfect.”  He pressed his thumb to the head of Gabriel’s cock and gave another slow stroke, adding a twist to the end that had the blonde shaking in his arms.  

“Would you make up your fucking mind about whether you are going to fuck me or get me off!”  Gabriel said, able to gain the tiniest amount of friction by pushing off the wall and into Sam’s hand, tightening his thighs so he was supporting himself on Sam’s waist.  He whined and flexed again, repeating the motion.  It might not be enough to get him off, but it was something and it was more than he had had.  

“Oh, I know exactly what I’m going to do.  I’m gonna get you off just like this, then you’re going to fall to your knees and let me fuck that smart mouth of yours,”  Sam said, his voice lower and hoarser than it had been before.  

Gabriel shuddered and gave another groan, barely able to get any friction.  “Want to help me out here then, kiddo?”  

“I don’t know.”  Sam licked his lips and stared down at the blonde.  “I rather like you off-balance like this.”  

“Fucking hell, Sam, I need-”

“Oh yes, do tell.”  Sam purred, leaning closer until his lips were only millimeters from Gabriel’s.  “Tell me exactly what it is you need.”  

“For you to stop fucking teasing!”  Gabriel snarled.  

Sam laughed and leaned in to steal a hard kiss from Gabriel.  “You’re the one wrapped around me like I’m a pole.  There’s not much I can do.”  He gave Gabriel’s erection another firm stroke and savored the sound of him moaning.  

Gabriel licked his lips and flexed his thighs again, thrusting up into Sam’s hand, finally able to get more pleasure out of the movement.  “Yes, fuck, just like this,”  he panted.  

“You got it.”  Sam dropped his free hand to the small of Gabriel’s back, giving him support as he moved, thrusting desperately into his still hand.  Fuck, the fact that Gabriel could do this, with his legs wrapped around his waist, was a testament to how fucking strong he was and damnit there needed to be less clothing between them.  

“Damnit.”  Gabriel bit his lip, trying to hold back the moan that wanted to break free.  The fact that he was simply riding Sam like this was, just...fuck, he wanted to be riding Sam, not just fucking his fist.  “Fuck.  Gonna come.”  

Sam dropped his hand to Gabriel’s ass and lifted him up higher.  “Yeah, come on.  Just like this.”  

Gabriel shuddered, realizing that Sam could probably keep him lifted and supported with one arm.  Maybe not for long, but fuck the idea was hotter than it had any right to be.  “Fuck, Sam!” He shouted, grabbing onto Sam’s shoulders, fucking into Sam’s hand until he finally lost it, coming hard and making a mess of both of them.  He trembled and sank against Sam, blearily aware that Sam was holding him up, letting him catch his breath.  

Gabriel gave himself a few long moments to try and recover from...whatever that had been, before he lowered his legs managed to get to his feet again.  He damn near fell over trying to stand, since his thighs were fucking burning after that unexpected workout, but Sam steadied him with a grin. 

“Easy there, tiger.  You okay?”  Sam smiled at Gabriel, reaching up to brush his hair back.  

No.  He was not okay.  Not even in the remotest realm of okay.  He was falling head-over-heels for a lawyer who had graduated from Stanford.  Dean’s little brother.  Who probably thought of him as nothing more than a pretty good fuck when he wanted a dude instead of a chick.  Sam did think that he was hot, after all.  “Yeah, need a second.”  

Sam grinned.  “I’ll take that as a compliment.  Just imagine what it’ll be like when I finally get my mouth on you.  We haven’t done that yet, have we?”  

Gabriel wanted to groan.  Why did Sam have to be so utterly perfect?  Why?  “No, we haven’t.”  He flinched when the happy smile Sam had been giving him suddenly faded.  Fuck.  

“Gabriel?  What’s wrong?”  Sam dropped his hands back down to his sides.  

“I think you need to leave, kiddo,”  Gabriel sighed and pressed his hand to his face.  “I’ll blow you before you go if you want, but you need to go.”  

Sam blinked and stared at Gabriel.  “Excuse me?”  

Gabriel turned his back on Sam and walked towards the dressing room table.  He picked up a towel off the table and started to wipe the come off his chest.  “I can’t be your dirty little secret.  Think I’ve done enough of that in my life.”

“What, so I’m just some random guy in a long line of dudes you’ve fucked?”  Sam sighed and pushed his clean hand into his hair, willing his erection to go down and make this conversation slightly less awkward.  

“Yes.”  Gabriel was proud that he voice didn’t shake as he answered Sam and stared him down.  He kept both of his hands pressed to his hips so Sam would not see how they were shaking.  

Sam frowned and stepped towards Gabriel.  “I don’t believe you.”  

Gabriel’s face turned cruel and he sneered at Sam.  “What, you think a stripper can’t pick up a hot guy for kicks?”  

“That wasn’t…”  Sam faltered, stumbling in the face of Gabriel’s sudden change.  “That wasn’t...all we were…”

Gabriel turned to face Sam and put his hands on his hips.  “No?  Tell me something about myself that doesn’t have anything to do with sex or the dances I’ve done,” he challenged.  

Sam felt his face heat in embarrassment.  “Gabriel, that wasn’t what I-”

“Look, I get it.  You’re hardly the first one to want a stripper to be their dirty little secret.  I won’t watch you lie to your brother or yourself.  This was all well and good but I can’t do it anymore.”  Gabriel threw the towel into the trash can and raised an eyebrow at Sam.  

“You weren’t my-”

“I wasn’t?”  Gabriel interrupted.  His lips curled in a wry grin.  “Then, pray tell, what was I?  Your future boyfriend?  Oh wait, your brother doesn’t know you’re bi and that you spent two straight weeks fucking a dude blind.”  He scoffed and turned back to the mirror.  “At least have the decency to admit it to yourself, Sam.”  

Sam’s voice was quiet and hesitant when he spoke up again.  “This wasn’t what I wanted.  I meant it when I said you were the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.”  

“And now I can be the hottest guy you’ve ever slept with.  Grow up, Sam.  The real world doesn’t work like that.”  Gabriel picked up his eyeliner and clenched it in his fist when he saw how badly his hand was shaking.  

“And what was I?”  Sam asked, clenching his fist angrily as he stared at Gabriel’s back.  “Fuck of the week?  Maybe fuck of the month?  Would you have already moved on if I hadn’t shown up tonight?”  

Gabriel turned cold eyes on Sam.  “You were the hottest guy in the room.”  He watched Sam flinch back from him, his hazel eyes hurt and begging him to take the words back, to say something else.  

“I...right.”  Sam swallowed.  He gave a nod and turned to the door, closing it quietly behind him.  

He waited until he heard footsteps fade.  Then he managed to stumble to the door and click the lock into place.  Gabriel slowly began to pack up the rest of his things.  His hands were shaking as he stuffed every single thing he could fit into his duffle bag.  He wiped at his eyes, focusing on clearing the room.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“Where do you think you are going?  You’ve still got two more rotations around the floor.”  

Gabriel didn’t bother looking up at Crowley as he shouldered past the man.  “I’m quitting.”  

Crowley laughed.  “Are you now?  

“Yeah.  So fuck off, Crowley.”  Gabriel stopped by the door and pulled on his green jacket, glad that he had changed into his jeans and t-shirt.  The familiar clothes were the only comfort he had right now.  He picked up his duffel bag.  Cas was right.  It hadn’t been worth it.  

“You’ll come crying back to me in a month, maybe two, Gabriel,”  Crowley promised, his eyes glinting.  “And I will take special pleasure in refusing you when you do come crawling back here.”  

Gabriel tightened his hand on the strap of his bag and ignored the man.  “No.  I won’t.  And neither will Cas.”  He took a deep breath and walked out the door, out of the club.  No more rotations, no more flirting with men and women until they bought more drinks than they could remember, no more dancing.  No more Sam.  He was done with it.  All of it.  

He pulled out his phone and hit the ‘2’ on speed dial, standing in front of the club.  

“Gabriel…?”  Cas’ gruff voice came over the phone line and Gabriel had never been so glad to hear his voice.  

“Hey Cas!”  Gabriel forced fake cheerfulness into his voice.  His hands were still shaking.  

Castiel sat up and rubbed at his eyes, glancing at his bedside table.  “Your shift is not over for another two hours, Gabriel.  What is wrong?”  

“I uh, I just quit.”  Gabriel gave a long exhale.  “I need a ride home.”  

In a moment, Castiel rolled out of bed and grabbed his keys.  “Stay right there.  I’ll be there shortly.”  

When Castiel pulled up to the club, he wasn’t surprised to see Gabriel standing outside, his jacket clenched tightly around him.  He unlocked the car immediately and watched his older brother toss in his duffle bag and then climb into the front seat.  “Gabriel?”  Something was wrong.  

Gabriel forced a smile onto his face and looked over at Castiel.  “Hey, little bro.”  

Castiel studied his brother for a long moment before reaching awkwardly over the gear shift to pull Gabriel into a hug.  “Gabriel?  What’s wrong?”  

He gave himself a few seconds to hide his face in the collar of Castiel’s trenchcoat.  “I messed up, Cas.  I messed up really bad.”  

Castiel reached up and gave his brother an awkward pat on the head.  “We will figure it out, Gabriel.  I promise.”  

Gabriel wanted to believe that.  He did.  Hurt hazel eyes swam in his vision again as tears threatened.  There wouldn’t be any making this up.  Not this time.  

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

On Tuesday night, Sam frowned when he saw Dean getting read to leave the apartment.  “Dean, it’s Tuesday.”  

Dean scowled, looking up at Sam.  “Yeah?  So?”  

“Where are you going?  You’re off on Tuesdays.  At both the club and the Roadhouse.”  Sam damn near knew Dean’s schedule by heart.  If he didn’t, he’d probably never get to see his brother around his own work life.

“Not this week.  Gabriel quit, so until they hire his replacement, things are tight and Crowley asked me if I wouldn’t mind covering for a little bonus overtime.”  Dean explained, tugging on his jacket.  

Sam stared at Dean, stunned.  Gabriel had...?  “He quit?”  

Dean nodded.  “Yeah, he’s been talking about it for months.  Going to open his own bakery.  Been saving up for years.”  

“I-  Sam shook his head.  “Do you know where?”  He gave Dean a quick grin.  “I have to make sure I can keep up with your pie fetish and a new bakery sounds like the best way to do that.”  

“Nah.  I’ll find out from Cas though.”  

“Cas?”  Sam raised an eyebrow.  Dean was dating someone?

“Yeah.  Gabriel’s little brother.”  Dean offered.  “But now I gotta go before I’m late.”  He gave Sam another wave and headed out.  

Sam settled back against the couch and sighed.  Gabriel was gone.  He couldn’t even go and demand Gabriel let him apologize, or fuck the apology into him, or...something.  Damnit.  

Maybe it was better like this.  Relationships weren’t meant to start inside strip clubs.  Like Gabriel had said.  He had been the hottest person in the room.  

And Gabriel had been, well, perfect.  Sam sighed.  Gabriel was the hottest person he had ever met.  Hands down.  No contest.  Beautiful, sarcastic, amazing, best fuck of his life.  And they’d never even made it to a bed.  Sam covered his face with his hands and groaned.  Damnit.  Fucking damnit.  

He pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Dean, demanding that he ask Gabriel’s brother about where the bakery was.  He needed to talk to Gabriel and he needed to do it somewhere where they could be on even ground.  Or in Gabriel’s court.  

If Gabriel sent him packing again? Well, he would deserve it. But at least this time they'd be equals.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

It was a long wait. Gabriel was remodeling a bakery that had long since fallen apart.  Weeks passed and before Sam knew it, it had been two months.  Gabriel probably never wanted to see him again.  He fell back onto the couch and sighed.

"Hey, get your long ass legs off the couch and make some room!"  Dean swatted at Sam's legs until he moved.  "You still moping like a girl?"

"I don't know, are you still denying that you've got the hots for Cas?"  Sam shot back.

Dean scowled.  "Fuck off."

Sam laughed.  "You'll figure it out one of these days, Dean, I'm sure.  Cas is nothing if not obvious."

"So I guess I shouldn't show you this?"  Dean held up a flyer and tossed it into Sam's lap.  "You going to do your Prince Charming impression?  Ride in there on a white horse and sweep him away?"

Sam stared at the flyer, announcing the opening of a new bakery, just down the road from their apartment.  "Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice opens this Saturday,"  Sam read, the name making him smile.  "It's run by pastry chef Gabriel Milton and for the opening week,is boasting slashed prices and..."  He paused for emphasis and looked at Dean.  "That just one taste won't be enough."

Sam held on to the paper and crumpled it in his hands.  He hadn't even known Gabriel's last name.  This was ridiculous, to hope for anything.  "Doubt he even wants to be swept away."  He put the balled up paper on the side table and focused on the TV.

Dean stared at his brother and frowned.  "What the hell has your panties in a twist?"

"You're telling me to go sweep him off his feet like he's a Disney princess,"  Sam said, scowling at Dean.

Dean clicked a button on the remote, turning the TV off before taking a slow sip of his beer.  "No. I'm telling you that you need to go tell a former stripper that you want him just as much now as you did then, and that it wasn't the job you liked."  He didn't bother looking over at Sam when he grinned.  "Might also want to mention that you finally manned up and told your brother that you like dudes and ladies.  Couldn't hurt."

Sam stared at the darkened tv.  "You're not just the job, Dean."

"Glad I could be your practice round. You're telling me something I already know.  Now go tell HIM that, because you moping around here probably confirmed it for him that any old stripper would have been enough for you.  Tell him all about your epic romance-novel love for his ass."  Dean waggled his eyebrows before looking back to the TV.  He flicked the television back on and switched it to a Doctor Sexy marathon with a grin.

Sam smiled.  He uncrumpled the flyer and smoothed it out over his knee.

"You owe me at least two pies for all of that advice, by the way."

He barked out a laugh and glared at his brother. "Two?"

Dean grinned.  "They're on special. Cas told me so."

"So when is the happy announcement for you and Cas?"

"Fuck off!"  Dean said, laughing as he threw a pillow at Sam.  "You're the one getting love advice from a stripper!"

Sam caught the pillow and relaxed into the couch.  Two pies for a potential second chance with Gabriel?  Yeah.  He could do that.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel leaned against the counter and couldn’t help but grin at the line of people waiting to be served.  It almost went to the door of the shop.  He closed his eyes and relaxed for a brief moment.  He’d done it.  

Now with any luck, he could take a breather.  Just for a little bit.  He’d thrown himself into making sure everything was perfect.  That the recipes he had been testing for years were just that good.  

The bell over the door rang again.  One more customer to add to the line.  He smiled and turned to head into the back.  Better get back to work.  

“Gabriel?”  

He froze.  He knew that voice.  Gabriel opened his eyes, his heart already pounding in his chest.  Sam was here.  Sam.  He turned and plastered a grin on his face.  “Hey, kiddo.”  

Sam felt a smile start and walked closer to him.  Gabriel was in jeans, a red button up, and a green jacket.  He had flour on his cheek and Sam wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in his arms and hold him forever.  “You, uh.  You look good, Gabriel.”  

Gabriel snorted.  “Would you tell me if I looked bad?”  

“No, I mean…”  Sam scratched the back of his head and laughed.  “That wasn’t what I meant, Gabriel.”  

“Then what did you mean?”  Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.  

Sam gave a hopeless smile.  “You’re still the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen, Gabriel.  Even more so here, like this”  

Gabriel scoffed and looked away from Sam.  “You need to get your eyes checked, Sam.”  

“I don’t.”  Sam took a step closer.  “You look comfortable.  Happy.”  

He sighed.  Gabriel wasn’t sure he was strong enough for this.  “Sam.  What do you want?”  

“You know, you’re not supposed to ask strippers out on dates.  Pretty big faux pas from what I hear.”  Sam looked down at Gabriel and watched those golden eyes widen.  He smiled.  “And since, you know, said gorgeous guy stole me away to have his wicked way with me, I thought maybe I’d have a chance.”  

“Sam…”  Gabriel swallowed hard.  This couldn’t be going anywhere good.  

“Unfortunately, he got the wrong impression.”  Sam smiled at Gabriel.  “He thought that I only wanted him for how hot he was.”  

Gabriel swallowed hard and stared at Sam.  People were starting to look at them.  “You didn’t know anything else about him.”  

Sam took a deep breath.  Now or never.  “I know that he likes fruity sweet drinks more than anything else and dislikes most beers.  I know that he makes me laugh, no matter how bad my day has been.  I know he’s a big brother who looks out for his little brother.”  

“Kiddo, don’t-”

“Wait, just let me finish.”  Sam said, interrupting Gabriel.  He looked down into gold eyes that were still staring at him.  “I know that he’s worth having a conversation with my brother that I put off for way too long.”  He took a moment to appreciate the shock and surprise in Gabriel’s eyes before finishing.  “And I know...he’s worth chasing after for another chance...even if I don’t deserve it.”  

His heart was going to beat out of his chest.  “You told Dean?”  

Sam smiled.  “Yeah.  Told him it was you, even.”  He cleared his throat when Gabriel proceeded to only stare a hole in him.  “So how about it?”   

“How about what?”  Gabriel hated how hoarse his voice was.

“You, me, a date?  In addition to fucking each other’s brains out?  If you, uh, still want to.”  Sam shuffled his feet but didn’t look away from Gabriel.  

Gabriel stared at Sam.  “A date.”  

“Yeah.  You know.  Dinner, a movie, popcorn, awkward handjobs in the back row at the theatre, maybe a kiss on your porch?”  Sam offered.  

Gabriel started to grin.  “Think you’re doing things out of order there Sasquatch.  Hand jobs usually come after the kissing.”  

Sam pressed Gabriel back against the counter and grinned back at him.  “I’ve never been one for conventional methods.  I like going out of order.”  

Gabriel laughed and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck.  “I’d say so!”  

“So is that a yes?”

“Hell yes it’s a yes.”  Gabriel said, pulling Sam down for a slow kiss.  It didn’t go on for nearly long enough by the time Sam pulled away.  “On one condition though.”  

Sam swallowed, leaning in close enough for another kiss.  “Anything.”  

Gabriel yanked Sam again, pulling him down until he could whisper in Sam’s ear.  “After that date of yours, you take me upstairs and fuck me into my mattress.  I want you horizontal for once.”  

Sam’s grin was blinding and Gabriel was helpless to keep from smiling back.  

“You got it.”  

****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gabriel Big Bang!! My first ever big bang and it was a hell of a lot of fun! 
> 
> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317
> 
> P.S. There is going to be an epilogue that includes the aftermath of their date, because I figured you guys deserved a porn scene where they got horizontal. ....finally. Not sure when it'll be done, but I'm working on it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He's My Cherry Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610244) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)




End file.
